The Moon Kingdom Masquerade Ball 2014
by wildfire7225
Summary: GirlZoi attends a ball but what she didn't know was that there was a BoyZoi going too. This is my very first fanfic so I'm sorry if it's not that good.


**The Moon Kingdom Masquerade Ball 2014**

"Hello everyone, and welcome to The Moon Kingdom Masquerade Ball 2014! I'll be here making sure that everything is perfect so you can just eat, dance, and socialize! Have fun!" Ami Mizuno, the hostess, turned down the lights slightly and started the ball room music.

"Hey!" An angry, little man was making a beeline for me. Luckily, I managed to escape quickly thanks to Raye.

"Oh Zoisite, I can't believe you came!" she exclaimed, patting the young man on the back. 'Hang on, you mean there's a male Zoisite, too?' I thought to myself as he began talking to someone else.

"Will it be awkward as I'm not from Sailor Moon?" a creepy-looking bunny asked Zoisite.

"Shouldn't be, Bonnie." He replied, casually shrugging his shoulders.

"Everyone will be fine with it!" an over-excited Ami piped up.

"Well, who are you?" I was curious so I asked.

"She's Bonnie from 'Five Nights at Freddie's'," Zoisite butted in. "You know, the rabbit that kills you."

"I've never played it." I admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, that game is really, _really_ scary." Ami said from behind me. 'What's scary is how Sailor Scouts pop from the most random places, at the most random times!' I thought with a smile. Bonnie was looking down at her purple, fluffy toes.

"What's wrong?" Zoisite asked sweetly.

"YOU OF COURSE!" Raye shouted from across the ball room.

"ME? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" he yelled back.

"I don't want to be a killer right now." Bonnie looked as if she might cry. I know how she felt though, as I had attracted a few stares on the way here.

"It's not your fault; it's just your job." Zoisite started to calm down.

"Can I have something to eat?" Bonnie attempted a friendly subject change.

"Of course!" Ami said, being her ever-polite self. "Hey everyone! I have an announcement to make!" she shouted out to the dancing crowd of people. "Thank you. Right, dinner will be served in twenty minutes max but I will put a few appetisers out in the meantime!"

"Sorry I'm late!" Minako suddenly burst in through the double doors wearing a pretty, black dress.

"Yay, you're here!" I squealed and ran to hug her. Minako is my best scout friend and she invited me here.

"How y'all doing?" Setsuna came in after Minako and went straight to Zoisite. They suddenly broke into deep conversation about time. I managed to hear a few words but not many: 'Greenwich...time...nutshell...'

"Heh heh, well, basically, Artemis was reluctant for me to leave him tonight so I took him to Makoto's so she could pet-sit him!" Minako cheerfully told me whilst she put her phone on silent. I rolled my eyes. That girl could have a brain like Usagi's sometimes.

"He could've had a kitty sleepover with Luna." I put in. A kitty sleepover would be so cute!

"Those suckers should've come too!" Zoisite shouted across the hall. "Besides, he'd get eaten if he slept in the same house as Luna." He added.

"But she's not always in a bad mood." I defended the felines.

"I'm gunna get something to drink. Does anyone want anything?" Setsuna asked, edging towards the food and drink hall.

"Nah, I'm just hungry." Zoisite replied.

"Thanks for waiting everyone! I've stocked up on cupcakes in the food and drink hall. Help yourselves!" Ami came back with a cupcake wrapper scrunched up in her hand and sky-blue icing round her mouth. Bonnie took a carrot-flavoured cupcake to nibble on.

"Yummy!" she exclaimed. I started shuffling into the corner furthest away from the food hall. I knew that if I got near the food I would eat loads. Minako has deserted me in exchange for cupcakes so I'm all alone, shuffling into a corner.

"Hey! Find your boyfriend and dance!" Zoisite shouted to me tauntingly whilst trying to stuff a cupcake in his mouth whole. I frowned, tears suddenly stinging my eyes. Malachite was away on a mission for Queen Beryl. He had wanted to come to this ball with me but sadly he couldn't. Before he left, I promised him I would come home early and play the piano for him.

"Oooohhhhh! So much food!" Minako stood in front of a tray piled high with cupcakes covered in pastel-coloured icing. I sighed and began to dance with my imaginary Malachite.

"Oh sorry, did I step on your foot?" that seemed to gather some stares so I stopped and went to see my male look-a-like.

"Thank God Sailor Moon isn't here!" said Zoisite, halfway through carelessly putting a blue-iced cupcake in his trouser pocket for Kunzite. "She was eating a barbeque in battle once."

"Well, I'm no Usagi, that's for sure; but I'm just as greedy!" Minako burst into a laughing fit and started rolling on the polished floor. And then on someone's foot.

"You and Usagi are like twins!" I shouted above her maniac laughter.

"Except she cries less." Zoisite returned with yet another cupcake.

"True." I replied.

"Anyone like pizza? I know a great place called 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'. Bonnie rested her giant, purple head on Zoisite's shoulder.

"Don't you work there?" he asked.

"I love pizza." Setsuna said dreamily as she breezed past to get more cupcakes.

"Yeah, I work there..." Bonnie said, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, oh, oh! I've heard about that place! From that article...'The Bite of 87'... Yeah, that's it!" Minako came back with an armful of orange and yellow cupcakes.

"Man! You're not that old, are you?" Zoisite took a dramatic step back but accidently knocked Bonnie over. Minako shook her head.

"It's still a good place." Bonnie said whilst standing up.

"Did someone say pizza at _my _ball?" Everyone pointed to Bonnie and Ami glared at her. "By the way," Ami snapped out of her daze. "Dinner is served." She bowed her arms to the direction of the food hall and where hundreds of couples were lining up to get a seat. I followed Minako, who was excitedly chatting to anyone who would listen about how Usagi was missing out.

"I'm hungry but I wanna eat with Kunzite and he's not here yet." Zoisite whined.

"Don't worry, I miss Chica too." Bonnie put her paw round Zoisite's shoulder and walked in.

"Is that cinnamon swirls and green beans?" Setsuna jumped for joy around a circular table. Usagi's mum came scurrying into the hall.

"Oh gosh, I'm lat! I'm so sorry!" she said to Ami, like the time when she brought Usagi a bewitched cat clock.

"No worries, Mrs Tsukino. Just enjoy yourself and eat plenty of food!" Ami replied cheerfully.

"Well, I'm going to eat. Would anyone like to keep me company?" Setsuna shouted out.

"I will. I hate eating alone." I replied and walked over.

"Where's Kunzite?" Zoisite whined at me as I walked past quickly.

"Where would you like to sit?" I asked politely.

"Over there, by the window." Setsuna pointed to a small table over-looking a lake, with the moon's gentle glow reflecting on the surface.

"There seems to be a problem with the music so please just keep eating whilst I sort it out." Ami went to a large cupboard in the next room.

"Oh I love window views." I sighed, wishing on a shooting star, wishing that Malachite would return home safely without being temporarily deafened by Queen Beryl's screeching.

"I'm hungry. Would anyone like to dance with me?" Mrs Tsukino stood up on her velvet chair and shouted out to everyone.

"I would like to dance with you, but the music is broken, remember?" Bonnie said.

"Excuse me, I just got word from the Ami in Germany that she couldn't make it because of a family wedding." Zoisite came and sat next to me. 'It's weird sitting next to a male version of me.' I thought.

"Oh," I frowned. I was really going to miss her being here.

"OK, the music is fixed! Feel free to dance the night away! It is a ball ya' know. Someone bring me a plate of those cinnamon swirls..." Ami sat down next to Minako and Zoisite joined them.

"Dancing after eating? That'll be a laugh." He chuckled.

"What if someone got drunk?" I questioned. There was a mischievous glint in his eye that I could see from all the way across the room.

"I'm just gunna drink juice." Setsuna said wisely. I nodded my head in agreement and nibbled on a cinnamon swirl.

"It's only ball-room dancing after all," Ami leaned over to me. "Unless you wanna go crazy that is!" she added before resuming evil.

"I'm going out for a breath of fresh air. Which way is it Ami?" Mrs Tsukino tapped on Ami's shoulder.

"It's just through that door." Ami pointed to a set of glass double doors.

"Thank you." And with that, Mrs Tsukino left.

"I've gotta go to the restroom." Setsuna stood up and brush the many crumbs off of her elegant, long dress. "Hang on, where is the restroom?"

"Don't worry, I'll take you." Ami replied and lead her friend down a series of long hallways.

"Oh, I wanna dance." Bonnie mumbled and sat next to Zoisite.

"You can dance with me!" I said hopefully. I needed practice so I could dance well with Malachite. I was ignored by everyone.

"These cinnamon swirls are so good!" Minako exclaimed, leaving the food hall to watch the dancers.

"Hi everyone! And my dear Zoisite." Kunzite flew in like Tuxedo Mask would. I growled. 'Hi' was what Malachite said to me the first time we spoke.

"Oh, hi sweetie cheeks!" Zoisite gave a sickeningly girly squeal and attached himself to Kunzite's arm.

"I'm back. Sorry, I had to fix my hair." Setsuna wandered past me and into the ball room.

"Sorry Zoi, I forgot about the ball." Kunzite said to Zoisite. I sniggered. Malachite would never forget something like this, unless I wasn't going too.

"It's OK honey bunny! Dance?" he asked. Kunzite put on a wriggle and began dancing like a chicken.

"I love wriggling to ball room music!" Zoisite mirror-imaged Kunzite's dance moves. A small smile played across Kunzite's thin lips. He grabbed Zoisite's waist and twirled him around really fast in time to the music. Meanwhile, Minako pulled me into a corner.

"I've seen the way you look at Kunzite." Minako smiled a cheeky smile.

"He just looks a tiny bit like Malachite that's all." I replied, though Malachite is loads better looking. "I dare you to say 'can I touch your neck?' to Kunzite!" Minako started laughing hysterically. I left her lying on the floor and went to find Kunzite. When I found him, dancing with Zoisite, I tapped him on the shoulder.

"I've been dared to say this OK? Can I touch your neck?" I smiled as confusion covered his face.

"Ummm..." his confusing only made the situation more hilarious.

"NO! Touch your own neck!" Zoisite shouted at me furiously.

"Blame Minako, not me." I pointed to the heap on the floor that was shaking with laughter. She stood up and tried to hold in her girly giggles.

"What in The Moon are you talking about?" she said innocently.

"Yeah. Of course you don't, Minako." I said sarcastically.

"Alright, you get one free touch." Kunzite sighed and rolled his eyes as Zoisite ran to get another cupcake.

"Hey! Zoisite just left you so now it's my turn to dance." I said with a frown.

"Hey!" Zoisite was behind me with his hands angrily on his hips.

"OK..." Kunzite backed away into the food hall to get a drink.

"Oh." I said sadly.

"This is a ball; I better dance!" Minako started dancing really awkwardly.

"Don't worry. I can't dance either." Ami said kindly, joining her fellow Sailor Scout.

"I can't dance on my own." I said to anyone who would listen.

"I'll dance with you!" an eager Bonnie came and took my hand in her paws.

"OK! But I'm not very good." I said, blushing slightly.

"I'm not a great dancer either." Bonnie mumbled. 'Just great.' I thought. 'I can't dance and neither can she.'

"I'm just going to sit down and watch the dancers have fun." Exhausted, Setsuna sat down on an indoor bench.

"Lady Pluto, care to dance?" Kunzite saw his chance and took it swiftly. Zoisite just huffed and went to get a beer.

"Yes please." Setsuna stood up from where she just seated herself and walked to the dance floor holding Kunzite's hand. They didn't notice the little devil spying on them.

"This is going to get interesting!" Zoisite attempted an evil laugh but ended up choking on the cupcake he had saved for Kunzite. He grabbed a bottle of Martini from the bar and emptied its contents into the punch bowl.

"Agh, my feet kill! I'm going to get a drink." Minako wandered over to the table where the punch bowl was. Meanwhile, Bonnie began dancing robotically in front of me. I stood back to watch her, but she asked me,

"Why aren't you dancing?"

"Because I can't dance like that." I replied honestly. I stopped watching Bonnie after a while, and started watching the couple in the spotlight. Kunzite twirled Setsuna around and she responded perfectly; spinning, and then suddenly dipping, then gracefully back up again to be level with Kunzite. I gazed in awe, hoping that I could do that someday.

"Oh, I wish I could dance without stepping on Kunzite's toes. He always shouts at me for scuffing his polished shoes." Zoisite sighed, drinking his third Martini.

"This punch tastes kinda strange." Minako walked up to me, ruining my romantic daydream of me and Malachite dancing at this ball together. "Do you want a taste?" I shook my head. I wasn't thirsty.

"You're not even trying!" Bonnie half-screamed, half-talked normally in my face.

"I told you. I can't dance!" I said slowly and clearly so she could get the message.

"Whoa, they're really good!" Minako exclaimed, staring open-mouthed at Kunzite and Setsuna.

"Kunzite? Can you give me a lesson?" I shouted across the hall, but he didn't hear me. Zoisite sneakily poured another bottle of the alcohol into the punch.

"Hi," he said to Kunzite, pushing Setsuna out of his gentle grasp. "Wanna dansh?" he said wearily to him, giving a lopsided grin.

"Hey, watch it! I don't want to be taking anyone to A&E at three in the morning, OK?" Ami scolded both of them and went into the food hall to take the alcoholic drinks away.

"Did I do something you didn't like, Zoisite?" Setsuna asked sincerely.

"No, he's just drunk... I think." Kunzite replied as Zoisite collapsed over-dramatically into his arms.

"If anyone gets too drunk then they'll have to come home with me." Ami came back to warn them, and then proceeded to remove all traces of alcohol. Zoisite firmly grabbed Kunzite's hand and began spinning him around, crashing into every other couple on the dance floor. Kunzite tried to correct his drunken partner but only succeeded in tripping him up, causing Zoisite to puke all down his freshly-pressed suit. I immediately ran to get a bucket and Ami shouted,

"Somebody get Zoisite outside right now!" Kunzite did as he was told.

"I'll get the mop!" Setsuna, having been nasty experiences like this, took herself out of the room but made good use of her not-being-in-the-room-ness.

"No! I'll take care of the cleaning!" Ami screamed at us. I dropped the bucket I was bringing back.

"OK Ami..." me and Setsuna mumbled like naughty school children. All of the guests started making their way into the food hall. Ami sighed and found all of the cleaning equipment she needed. She started to mop the floor, making faces at the horrible, sticky substance.

"Oh my! What happened in here?" Mrs Tsukino re-entered the ball room, after falling asleep outside on a bench. Ami went outside to where Kunzite was waiting with a tired Zoisite.

"No more sugar for you! Drink this water so that you don't have a hangover in the morning." Ami gave him a glass of water. "Would you like anything Kunzite?" she asked. Kunzite shook his head.

"I think I'm drunk because someone spiked the punch..." Kunzite rolled his eyes. Back inside the ball room, when it was all clean, Minako continued her awkward dancing.

"I'll tell you what happened whilst we dance if you want." Bonnie said to Mrs Tsukino. Mrs Tsukino nodded her blue-haired head and started to dance with the purple rabbit. Zoisite walked between them and over to Setsuna. He looked dumbly at her high heels, and sat down on her left foot.

"OWWWWWWW! GET OFF OF MY FOOT!" she screamed at him.

"I think I'll leave Zoisite here now... Bye!" Kunzite attempted to leave but was stopped by someone grabbing his arm.

"Wait, no!" Zoisite yelled in his face.

"Goodbye!" Ami said, prying Zoisite's fingers off of his arm.

"You were a gracious host, Ami." He said to the hostess, who was holding back a screaming Zoisite.

"Bye." I said quietly.

"I'm in great pain because someone just sat on my foot!" Setsuna yelled.

"Here." Ami handed her an ice-pack.

"Thank you. I don't think I'll be able to dance for the rest of the night though." She replied, taking her shoe off and replacing it with the ice-pack. Suddenly I had what I thought was a brilliant idea.

"Hey everyone!" I shouted to get everyone's attention. "I could write a Fanfiction of this!" I smiled as people started murmuring. I frowned as I couldn't see Minako anywhere. 'She must've left without telling me.' I thought.

"Do it!" Ami shouted back. Suddenly someone started laughing wildly.

"That is the funniest thing I have ever heard!" It was Usagi's mum. I sighed.

"Still do it!" Bonnie reassured me. I smiled in response.

"I will. But it could take a while because I'm not a very fast writer." I told everyone.

"There's now cake and ice cream in the food hall for everyone!" Ami said whilst everyone was being reasonably quiet.

"I quite like cake..." Bonnie mumbled to herself. I headed straight for the ice cream while Setsuna headed straight for the floor.

"Does anyone have any crutches? I need to get some dessert." She said, lifting herself carefully of the floor. I returned to be nice.

"What would you like and I'll get you some?" I asked politely.

"You get the food and I'll get the crutches." Ami said.

"Do you have cookies 'n' cream flavoured ice cream?" Setsuna asked Ami.

"Yes, of course I do." She replied.

"Cookies 'n' cream it is then!" I said cheerfully, running to get the ice cream. Ami left to get the crutches as soon as I returned with two bowls full of ice cream.

"Here ya go!" I handed Setsuna her ice cream.

"Thank you." Setsuna dug into her ice cream and Ami came back with some crutches.

"Oh, I'm stuffed after all that cake!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I'm going to have some punch." She walked slowly over to the punch bowl, rubbing her full stomach.

"Oh no! Let me change it first. I don't want any more drunks after all!" Ami rushed around, trying to sort everything out.

"Does anyone know where Zoisite is? I need to talk to him." Setsuna asked.

"Hi! Sorry, I was in the bathroom. What did you want?" Zoisite asked with a worried voice.

"Oh nothing. Just wondering where you were, that's all."

"Uggghhhh, I feel sick... I'm gunna go outside..." he said wearily.

"Everyone! Just to let you know, the after party will be starting in about half an hour!" Ami yelled.

"I haven't got a dress for the after party but I probably won't have time for it anyway." I told Ami.

"Don't worry its fine to come just as you are. I don't think anyone else is going to bother getting changed anyway."

"Did you know that you sat on my left foot and it feels like you broke my left heel?" Setsuna sternly questioned Zoisite.

"Did I? I don't remember doing that." Zoisite replied with a guilty smile.

"Yes you did. I'm going outside for a bit if anyone asks." Setsuna stood up and hobbled slowly towards the door.

"Let's start the after party early outside with Setsuna, everyone!" Ami announced. Everyone started making their way outside whilst Zoisite wandered around aimlessly and fell into the punch bowl. Ami tutted and dragged him outside with everyone else. Then she held the door open for Setsuna (who had been hobbling over to the door for about five minutes). I silently followed everyone else outside. Then I had the best idea ever.

"Ami! We should have a Christmas party, too!" I shouted out, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yes!" Setsuna agreed enthusiastically.

"I'm already planning one!" Ami, being typical Ami, was way ahead from the start.

"I'm definitely coming." I decided to also ask Malachite when I got dates for the ball.

"Me too." Setsuna nodded and sat down on a bench. Zoisite was sat next to her and texting Kunzite: 'i mis u kunzit and im tired. Where r uuuu?'

"Sorry I'm late, Ami." Luna padded over to Ami.

"Hi Luna, look what I did today!" she pointed to her ankle-support sarcastically.

"You're late. You came to the after party." Zoisite laughed at the getting-frustrated cat.

"It's not my fault. I had to make sure Usagi was in bed before I left."

"I'm glad you could make it, Luna." Ami smiled and stroked Luna's soft back.

"I need the toilet." Zoisite whined at Ami.

"Huh..." she sighed. "I'll take you." She grabbed Zoisite's arm and dragged him indoors.

"You didn't answer meeeee!" Zoisite tried to wriggle out of the Water Senshi's tight grasp.

"Yes I did!"

"Where's Kunzite?" he asked, knowing that he'd just lost an argument. Bonnie walked over to where Luna was as Ami and Zoisite went inside. She carefully picked her up and held her up above her head.

"Hey Bonnie, would you mind terribly if you put me down?" Luna asked in the most posh tone she could manage.

"Oh, OK." Bonnie put the annoyed black cat back down. Ami and Zoisite returned to the moonlit garden.

"How are you feeling? Would you like to stay round mine tonight with Zoisite?" Ami asked Setsuna.

"Hey! Give me back my teddy bear!" Zoisite dived for Luna and she hissed at him as he grabbed her tail and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Yes please Ami. But I need to be at a wedding tomorrow." Setsuna suddenly remembered.

"YYYYEEEEOOOOOWWWWW!" Luna screamed as Zoisite pulled her around.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you get there on time." Ami reassured her. Zoisite started climbing a tree, with Luna under one arm, but passed out and fell from the tree, landing on poor Luna. Well, I thought it looked painful and I wouldn't have been laughing if it was me, but Luna's face was hilarious! Ami went over to where Luna was struggling to get out from under Zoisite's body. She tried to help without waking Zoisite up from his peaceful-ish slumber and failed.

"Why are you taking my teddy bear away?" Zoisite asked tearfully.

"I'm not yours. Go and find a real one." Luna said strutting over to Setsuna to talk tactics.

"Ami, what's the time?" I asked. I had forgotten my watch and knew I had to get home in time so I could play the piano for Malachite before he went to bed.

"Nearly ten." She checked her watch.

"I've got to go Ami!" I said, rushing inside to get my small handbag, with Ami following.

"Oh all right. It was very nice for you to attend."

"I'll definitely come to your next party for you." I smiled.

"Thank you. Bye!" she waved as I stepped into the cold night air once more and started to speed-walk home.

When I got home, I changed into my fleecy pyjamas and sat down at my keyboard to practice before Malachite returned. I started off with my favourite: Fur Elise. I was reaching the hard bit when I heard the door slam and someone boiling the kettle. I ran downstairs, two steps at a time, to great him.

"I'll make that for you." I smiled and took the mug out of Malachite's cold hand. He looked at me for a few seconds. Then he smiled and brushed my fringe out of my eyes.

"I'm cold. Can you make me warm again?" he teased me. I gave him the biggest, warmest hug I could. It made me smile huge for him to hug me back, even though he did it every day. Just being with Malachite, it makes me feel special, even though we are together every day. We stood in this embrace for ages... Well, until the kettle finished boiling anyway. Then I made him a tea, and me a hot chocolate, and we sat on the sofa. Rain began pattering gently on the windows and I curled up close to Malachite. He put his arm round me and we sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

**The End.**


End file.
